


i was dreaming when i wrote this (so sue me if it goes too fast)

by psycheDahlia



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: (because he's on ecstasy), Clothed Male Nude Male, Drug-Induced Sex, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Narcissism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheDahlia/pseuds/psycheDahlia
Summary: pills pills what pills did Dennis take bitter chalky alien head at the club and he comes home and Charlie’s here andfuck, so many clothes compared to Dennis’s grand total of none





	i was dreaming when i wrote this (so sue me if it goes too fast)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what song thats from im drunk
> 
> EDIT: yup that would be "1999" by prince

“Jesus Christ,” Charlie says, but he’s grinning, wide, ear-to-ear and almost malicious. He takes a long swig of beer and takes his sweet time eyeing Dennis head to toe, “I can see, like, your whole fuckin’ dick, Dennis.”

Dennis breathes, and it’s so hot, it’s so fucking hot in here and he’s fucking spinning, when did he get this high? When did this start happening? Charlie is fully clothed and his eyes are sparkling. Dennis feels a sparkling in his skin. Runs a hand down his arm and he can see his skin glowing, searing hot and iridescent where he’s just touched. No wonder Charlie can’t stop looking at him, he’s so fucking beautiful. He’s fucking, jesus, shit, so _fucking_ beautiful. Fuck.

“Fuck,” Dennis says, like it’s been punched out of him. He closes his eyes and the whole entire universe spirals out of control, he sees it behind his eyes, that old diagram of a black universe with the white spirals and the labels of orbits or whatever the fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

“Fuck,” Charlie breathes, and there’s a hand on Dennis’s jaw, there’s a thumb moving over his mouth, brushing his lips like a kiss but it’s _not,_ but Dennis opens his lips anyway, catches Charlie’s thumb between full lips and sucks it in _good_ , cuz he knows, he knows when it’s good and that was good and Charlie knows it’s good too because he goes, “ _Fuck_ , Dennis,” and Dennis can tell from his voice that turned him on and he’s grinning around Charlie’s thumb.

He feels like such a slut but what they don’t understand, what nobody understands is feeling like a slut feels so _good_ , right? _So good._

Could count, if he wanted to, he kinda wants to but it’s too much right now when he’s focused on the task at hand, hand, _hand_ , but he could count how many clothes Charlie’s wearing, jacketshirtpantsshoes and that’s just what Dennis can see, pills pills what pills did Dennis take bitter chalky alien head at the club and he comes home and Charlie’s here and _fuck,_ so many clothes compared to Dennis’s grand total of none.

“Spread your fuckin' knees, Den, I wanna see,” Charlie says, or maybe he doesn’t Dennis isn’t even sure but he does it anyway and Charlie is smearing Dennis’s own spit onto his fucking lips and why is that so obscene jesus fuck Dennis’s own spit on Dennis's own lips his hand on himself Charlie’s fingers in his mouth and the way Charlie’s eyes keep flickering down and

“Go on do it go on _do it_ go on go on,” Dennis is pretty sure someone’s thinking probably him and Dennis wants to listen to it so he goes on and does it, he spills all over his own fist and Charlie’s eyes are so wide and they’re holy shit are they _green_ he’s never noticed and sleep sleep he needs sleep and

“Why’s the club always get you so horny, Den?” Charlie’s asking but Dennis is way too close to asleep to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this and posted this so fucking drunk so im so sorry
> 
> EDIT: not sure if i was apologizing to you guys or myself there but i really did in fact write this incredibly drunk on memorial day. i intended just to get it written down because the scene was in my drunk head, and hopefully workshop it into a fic once i was sober, but a few drinks later i ended up posting it! sober-edited slightly for spelling and the weird italics-and-spacing issue i can't quite seem to fix when pasting, and i added a couple tags i missed, but otherwise it's been left intact!
> 
> if you read it PLEASE leave a comment!!!! <3
> 
> (find me on tumblr: psychedelic-iridescent.tumblr.com)


End file.
